


You Are The Only One

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [5]
Category: The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: I'm new to fluff, but i rlly need to get this idea out of me since Eggs and Winnie should like get married already. Anyway, enjoy this lmao xD
Relationships: Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	You Are The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to fluff, but i rlly need to get this idea out of me since Eggs and Winnie should like get married already. Anyway, enjoy this lmao xD

"There's nothing for you to worry about Eggs," she told him softly, holding both of his hands in hers as she looked at his hazel brown eyes. Eggs sighed heavily, bowing down his head as he closed his eyes, avoiding Winnie's gaze. 

They have been sitting on the staircase of the Portley-Rind mansion for a while now, trying to talk out their current situation. 

Winnie has been trying to convince Eggs to not be scared of her father in the past hour, as Lord Portley-Rind had invited the young man for dinner with the Portley-Rinds. 

And with Winnie's decision to stay at Cheesebridge to help her father with his work instead of going away from town for her education, Eggs can't help but assume that she only stayed in town just for him.

He fears that Lord Portley-Rind would somehow talk to him and lay all the blame of what could have been Winnie's future solely on him.

Winnie shook her head, looking at Eggs with a small smile. "Hey," she said softly, and he can't help but look at her when she uses that voice on him. 

"What?" Eggs asked her, knitting his eyebrows in confusion, searching her eyes thoroughly for his answer. 

Winnie sighed, placing one hand on his cheek while the other rested on his shoulder. "You don't have to blame yourself, it was my choice."

That's what she always said, even before this dinner happened. 

"Winnie, I can't have you lose your bright future ahead of you all because of me," he argued in a soft tone, placing his hands on her arms gently. 

"I feel like your father would kill me if he ever saw me again," Eggs added, making her sigh tiredly.

"Well yes, part of why I didn't agree with father to go out of town was because of you," Winnie admitted to him, and that didn't made Eggs feel any better.

"But between a future that I can spend on success and a future that I can spend with you, you know me very well to say that I'd rather choose the latter," she said, before kissing him softly on his cheek, letting it linger for a moment, making him smile.

"If that's what you truly want, then who am I to stop you?" Eggs smirked at her, making Winnie smile, as he wasted no time and wrapped his arms around her, the both of them sighing in content.

As soon as they broke their embrace, he offered his arm out to her, and she giggled at his gentleman-like attitude. "Shall we?" Eggs asked her.

"We shall," Winnie answered with a small wink, as the two entered the Portley-Rind Mansion full of laughter.

"Finally! Mr. Trubshaw and our beautiful young lady!" Lady Portley-Rind greeted to the young couple, as the guards of the mansion closed the huge doors behind them.

As expected, Eggs looked at Lord Portley-Rind with a fearful expression on his face. Even though he had cleared things out with Winnie, he still hasn't explained his side to her father.

Lord Portley-Rind looked at the two with an unreadable expression on his face, as Eggs can hear his own heartbeat ring loudly inside his ears, as him and Winnie approached the older couple.

"What took you two so long?" Lord Portley-Rind asked them both.

"It was only a matter of-"

"Personal matters, sir," Eggs cut off Winnie's sentence, making the three Portley-Rinds gasp silently. Winnie elbowed Eggs on his side, making him shout briefly in pain. 

Lady Portley-Rind looked at the younger couple with a raised eyebrow, and the four of them now in front of each other, knows very well that what Eggs truly meant was the reason why there's this certain tension around their atmosphere. 

"That's reasonable," Lady Portley-Rind said, as she shook her head and quickly changed her expression into a joyful one.

"Anyways, let's all go to the dining hall, so we can eat, yes?" Lady Portley-Rind offered, and the four of them wasted no time and made their way to the dining hall.

The dinner table was not as extravagant as Eggs had expected, only a simple dinner for four people with no extra food on the table. There were only four seats, and a simple table cloth.

Winnie and Eggs sat beside each other, as the older couple sat across them. The food entered the room in a matter of seconds, and the four of them ate quickly than they originally planned.

"So," Lord Portley-Rind started, as the younger couple looked at the older man patiently. "How's your father, Eggs?"

Eggs had momentarily froze, as this was the first time he heard Lord Portley-Rind call him by his first name. He gulped down the knot on his throat, as Winnie glanced at him worriedly.

Eggs nodded to himself before speaking a word. "He's doing fine, sir." Eggs struggled to keep his voice straight, as he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked at his side, only to see Winnie looking at him with a small smile.

"Ooh, does he plan to pass down his job to you one day, young man?" Lady Portley-Rind asked him softly, noticing his nervousness. 

Eggs calmly nodded. "He's currently teaching me some of his skills more and more these days," he trailed off, and Winnie nodded in agreement. 

"I've seen them currently working on some... engine," she trailed off, as Winnie wasn't sure of what she even saw that time when she was with Eggs yesterday.

"Oh," Eggs straightened his posture, giving the older couple a smile. "We were building a new engine to replace the old engine of my father's tractor."

"You mean the one used around the town?" Lord Portley-Rind asked him with a raised eyebrow, as Eggs eagerly nodded. Winnie smiled proudly at him. 

"We also planned on building more, if I remember correctly," Eggs added, trailing off as he realized how serious Lord Portley-Rind was looking at him right now. 

"Well that sounds like great news!" Lady Portley-Rind exclaimed, trying to ease the atmosphere around them.

They were done with their dinner as soon as they would have liked, leaving the four of them in a dreadful kind of silence. Lord Portley-Rind cleared his throat, grabbing the young couple's attention. 

"Mr. Trubshaw," he started, as Eggs looked sternly at the older man across him.

"A word, please."

Eggs glanced at Winnie with a worried expression on his face, but as soon as Winnie gave him a reassuring smile, he sighed.

That smile of hers would help him conquer her father, he was sure of it.

Eggs nodded at the older man, slowly getting up from his seat, as the two boys walked towards the terrace not far from the small dining table.

The last thing the two girls saw was Lord Portley-Rind closing the doors of the terrace, leaving them alone.

Winnie finally sighed, walking towards her mother with her mother standing up almost instantly. 

"I'm worried mother, I'm worried for Eggs, I don't know what he would say to him," Winnie trailed off, as Lady Portley-Rind looked at her daughter with a small smile.

"Don't worry Winifred, your Trubshaw Baby would be just fine."

"I hope so."

On the terrace, the two boys looked below the peaceful town of Cheesebridge silently.

"You know," Lord Portley-Rind said after a short while, getting Eggs' attention as he looked at the older man beside him. "Winnie sees something in you that I can't."

Eggs sighed heavily, looking back at the still busy town below them. "I, I still haven't seen what she sees in me too, sir," he trailed off, feeling the gaze of Lord Portley-Rind on him.

"Well, what do _you_ see in her?"

Now that wasn't a question Eggs had expected from him. He had to think for a while, looking around the surroundings below him to set an example.

But later on, Eggs realized that that wasn't a good idea, so instead he recalled all their moments with each other in his mind.

Eggs smiled, looking up at the moon. "Well, your daughter is very brave. She can handle herself in almost any situation. Most of the time she's adorable..." At this point, Eggs had paused, glancing at Lord Portley-Rind for any violent reactions, but when he got none, he continued.

"Um, I don't think anyone who's not close to her would agree with me if I say that she's caring, and careful, and _very_ supportive, and she can give you her comfort when you're most in need of it."

Lord Portley-Rind can't even say anything, all he can do was stare at the young man beside him. But Eggs haven't noticed that yet, so he continued. 

"But what made me interested in her the most are her eyes, it's just... something about looking at her eyes can make you feel all warm inside, and that feeling is so comfortable. Mix all of those in with her smile, and-"

"It seems like you admire my daughter very much, Mr. Trubshaw," Lord Portley-Rind cut off his sentence, making Eggs shut his mouth in an instant as his face quickly flushed red.

Then, the old man smiled at him.

"Now I can see why she chose to stay here, instead of leaving the town," Lord Portley-Rind told him, making Eggs knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" Eggs asked without thinking.

"She has you."

Was it okay to cry in front of an old man? Because if so, then Eggs would have cried the moment Lord Portley-Rind said those words. But he had to control himself, as Eggs tried to smile at him.

"I can now see why she chose you over her future, Winifred doesn't want to be all by herself out there, all alone... _again_ ," Lord Portley-Rind told him, as the young man nodded. 

Eggs knew how much Winnie hated her father for not taking good care of her since she was young, and he remembers how much she would cry about it against his shoulder late at night.

Sure everything has been going well since Mr. Snatcher was gone, but her old wounds was still there. 

Lord Portley-Rind placed a hand on Eggs' shoulder, making Eggs look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Eggs," he trailed off.

"Please love my daughter the way I should have done when she was still a young child."

Eggs grinned widely, giving him a stern nod as he breathed out heavily. "I will."

The two boys exited the terrace with smiles on their faces, as the two girls stood up from their seats. 

Eggs and Lord Portley-Rind nodded to each other, before Eggs walked towards Winnie with a huge smile.

Winnie smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Father, what have you told Eggs back there? He's acting very weird," Winnie teased, as the four of them laughed with each other.

"Winifred, it looks like you and Eggs have something to talk about," Lord Portley-Rind told them, but before Winnie can ask once again, Eggs wasted no time and kissed her on the cheek.

Eggs nodded to the old man. "I think that you two should be going, Winifred where would you sleep in?"

"I-"

"Is it okay if I borrow your daughter for tonight, Mr and Mrs. Portley-Rind?" Eggs cut off Winnie's sentence, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her raise an eyebrow at him. 

Since when did he gain the confidence to show his love for her in front of her parents? "Why for sure, Mr. Trubshaw. As long as you keep your hands to yourself," Lady Portley-Rind warned, as Winnie blushed bright red, making the three laugh at her.

"I know you'll keep my daughter safe, so please, I think Winifred still have a lot of questions to ask you," Lord Portley-Rind teased once again, as Winnie eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Good night mother, father," Winnie told them hurriedly, as she basically dragged Eggs with her towards the exit to their big mansion.

As soon as the both of them were outside, Winnie immediately looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What happened back there?" Winnie laughed out, raising a playful eyebrow at him with a smirk. "I hope he didn't made a deal with you that would upset me," Winnie trailed off, but Eggs only looked at her with a sweet smile.

"You look like you won the lottery," Winnie teased again, and without warning Eggs wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her up in the air, making her laugh out loud.

"Well, you know, I did won something. Something that your father gave me," Eggs admitted, placing her down on her feet. Winnie placed her hands on his shoulders, tilting her head slightly to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"And what is that?" Winnie asked him, feeling his arms wrap around her gently.

They stared at each other for a moment, getting lost in each other's gaze as the moon shined brightly above them.

Eggs smiled brightly at her, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek, before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, making Winnie sigh in content as she buried her face on his chest.

"You."


End file.
